Severe Weather
by rosaandrews
Summary: When the gang have to evacuate their homes will they actually survive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If people want I will continue this. I got this idea while stuck in my basement because of severe weather. Happy reading**

_Severe weather warning. People are encouraged to stay indoors. For the best safety go to the lowest level with little windows. _

The entire gang were currently driving in Beck's car. Jade wasn't there saying that she had homework.

"Whose house is closest?" Cat asked.

"Jade's house is closest," Beck said.

He drove to her house and knocked on the door. Jade opened the door in her glasses, her hair tied back, and she was carrying a child. She was dressed in black sweat pants and a loose black shirt. This was a Jade no one had ever seen.

"What do you want?" She asked extremely annoyed that they had caught her in her at home moment.

"There's a severe thunderstorm and we were wondering if we could stay here?" Cat asked timidly.

"Whatever," Jade said and walked into her house. Most of the people had never been in Jade's house before and were surprised that her house was comforting. The kitchen was yellow and the living room was cream. There was also inspirational quotes hung up about the house.

"Where's your basement?" Robbie asked. Jade pointed in the right way, she still had the child in her arms. "I'll be down in a minute,"  
Jade hurried up to the child's room. She grabbed some extra diapers and some extra clothes just in case they were stuck downstairs for a while.

She hurried downstairs when she heard a loud crack of thunder. Which caused the child to start crying and burry its head in Jade's shoulder.

Everyone else was quietly talking amongst themselves in Jade's basement. It was an orange color. There also was inspirational quotes on the walls. When Jade came back down, they were surprised that she hadn't changed out of her clothes and still wore her glasses. That's what they had all assumed she had been doing.

Jade sat down at the computer after setting the child down in the middle of the floor. She began typing away and ignored anyone else in the room. Clearly angry that they had interrupted her day.

"Jade?" Andre asked.

"What do you want, Harris?"

"Who's the boy?"

"My half-brother, his name is Connor," Jade said not even turning away from the computer. Beck had found a radio and had it silently playing in the corner of the room.

The other five people talked to each other and played with Connor until the power went out. Luckily Jade's computer switched to its battery but she still saved her work and logged off all the while silently cursing.

She turned around finally and sat on the ground. Connor ran up to her and sat in her lap. Jade played with his hair still annoyed of the current circumstances.

"How old are you?" Tori asked Connor.

"Two!" He said proudly.

Then Tori and Connor started talking about his favorite color, animal, movie, song, singer, to which he shouted "Jadey!" really loud. The others smiled at that. Especially when Connor placed a sloppy kiss on Jade's cheek.

"Thanks, Con," Jade said wiping off the kiss, which caused Connor to pout.

"What have you been doing all day?" Beck asked Jade.

"I've been babysitting, my dad and stepmom are who knows where. They just left a note and said they would be gone for a while, whatever that means," Jade said.

"Jadey! I have to go!" Connor said frantically before running down a hallway.

"I'll be back," Jade said before following the two year old boy.

The other five burst into fits of laughter at Jade who look extremely disgusted. Cat and Tori started to have a debate about what Jade's room looked like. Cat said that it was black and Tori was pretty sure it was just white.

Connor came back first and sat down in the spot where Jade had previously sat. When she finally came back her facial expression was livid.

Jade walked into a door that no one had noticed before. She closed it quickly though. Next to the door was a desk with a doll house siting on it. The doll house looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. There was six rooms in the doll house and an attic. Each doll looked as though it had been played with a million times. Each doll sat in a place looking as though they each had a purpose. The shingles were falling off the roof though. Tori was just about to pick up a doll when a voice shrieked, "Don't touch it!"

Everyone's head turned to Jade who was standing in the doorway of the room. Most wore looks of surprise but some had confusion etched into their faces.

"Jadey, doesn't like when people touch her doll house," Connor supplied for her.

Jade just smacked her hand on her forehead and cursed herself for showing that she had feelings for the child's toy.

The truth for the doll house was it was the only toy that her father let Jade keep after her mom and dad spilt up. She placed the characters at age nine and refused to have anyone move them. She used to make up stories about the people in the doll house.

"That is cute, Jade," Tori said.

"Shut up, Vega,"

Connor started explaining all the characters name. Jade had told him a million times. He started with the grandmother.

"This is Grandma Elizabeth, she likes to argue with everyone, this is Grandpa Robert, and he is mostly a fun loving guy though he and Elizabeth can get in a fight about anything. This is the mother, Jadey what's her name?"

"Miranda,"

"This is Miranda, she loves her children more than anything in the world, this is the daddy, he is Elizabeth's and Robert's son, his name is Cam, Cam often fights with his wife but still loves and will never spilt from her. This is the oldest child, her name is Jadelyn," at this point Jade buried her head in her arms, "She is a nice little girl who just wished that her parents got along, and this is baby Callie, she doesn't do much as she is still a baby but Jadey says that she's going to grow up and be a lawyer," Connor finished, all five looked over at Jade. It was quite clear that everyone was based off her family.

"I was nine," Jade said glaring at her friends.

_Severe weather report: there is a hurricane heading north we advise everyone to evacuate the area immediately. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone agreed to take Beck's car. Before they left Jade ran up to her bathroom and shoved her contacts, toothbrushes, and toothpastes.

Everyone had taken spots in Beck's van. Connor and Robbie were in the back, Cat, Tori, and Andre were sitting in the middle which left Jade to sit next to Beck. Beck started driving east. Everyone was silent in the car. They were all nervous as there was suspected to be a hurricane.

"We need to turn on the radio," Jade said breaking the silence, "Just in case there is a severe weather report,"

Everyone agreed. Jade fiddled with the radio before she landed on a station that played 80s, 90s, and today.

"Jadey!" Connor shouted from the back of the car.

"What do you want?"

"I need to go,"

Beck sighed but just started looking for a rest stop or a food eating place. Finally he came across a rest stop. Everyone got out but Jade shouted for all of them to stop. She wasn't as scary as she normally was so they just causally turned back around.

"One of you is taking him, he is not going in the women's," Jade said pushing her brother towards the boys.

They just laughed at Jade and Andre picked up the small boy. When they were back in the car most of the passengers fell asleep in the car. All except Connor, Jade, and Beck.

Within the transition Tori and Andre had moved to the back and Connor moved to the middle.

"Jadey?" Connor said.

"Will you tell me a story of the dolls?" Connor asked Jade.

"Connor," Jade whined.

"Yeah, Jade, I would like to hear this too," Beck commented.

"Fine, Miranda and Cam were both out for the night. Grandma Liz and Grandpa Robert were in charge of watching Jadelyn and Callie. All four of them were sitting at the table and were eating there dinner, cornbread and milk. Miranda and Cam had both recently been fired from their jobs and were currently trying to find new work. Jadelyn felt as though she had to act tough for Baby Callie. Callie didn't understand what was happening and was happy for the most part. When Jadelyn would go to bed she would have to conceal her tears for her mommy and daddy. Her daddy told that big girls don't cry and she tried her best not to. Miranda and Cam came home at around one am. Jadelyn was still awake. She couldn't ever sleep until her parents were home," Jade looked back to see that the rest of the car was listening closely to her story. "Miranda and Cam came into Jadelyn's room and she pretended to be asleep knowing that she get yelled at if she was awake. Both of them said goodnight before exiting. There Connor, are you happy?" Jade asked annoyed.

Connor nodded happily. He loved when his older sister told him stories of dolls.

"Jadey will you tell me more stories about the Woods?" Connor asked.

"Who are the Woods?"

"That's the last name of the dollies," Connor said.

Jade just slid further and further in her seat. If no one noticed when Connor said the oldest girl was Jadelyn they for sure knew that the dolls were based off Jade's actual life.

Everyone but Beck fell asleep as it was 10 pm. Beck pulled over at a rest stop and shook Jade awake.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Can you drive? I need some sleep?" Beck pleaded. Jade agreed and they switched spots. No one woke up during their exchange.

Jade drove them all the way to Iowa. She pulled over at a rest stop. Everyone started waking up. Everyone was confused at why Jade was in the driver's seat. Jade was about to continue east when Beck shouted for her to stop.

"This place is not by any bodies of waters, we should just stay here," Beck said.

Everyone agreed with this and Jade continued to drive into the town. It was sorta small town called Clearville, Iowa. Then they realized that they didn't have any money.

Jade just laughed at that. "Aren't you all lucky to have me then," Jade said.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad has put 10,000 each month since I turned eleven and I haven't used any of it," Jade said.

"That's like $840,000!" Robbie exclaimed.

Jade just shrugged, "Still you still need a job,"

"No, I think the women should get jobs," Beck said.

"But isn't the men suppose do all the work?" Jade smiled sarcastically.

Beck just glared at her. Jade told the guys to go house hunting and her and the other girls would go search for jobs. The first they went was the mall. Tori and Cat both got jobs at the Target. They rejected Jade saying she didn't have people skills. After walking through the mall Jade was still unsuccessful in finding a job. They then decided to drive around. When the three girls called the guys they told them that they found a perfect house.

When they approached the house it looked nice. It was white on the outside. The door was surrounded by brick. Stepping inside the house already felt like home. The living space was a nice tan color with one accent wall which was a kind of dark but not too dark color. The kitchen was the same color as the sun. The hallway was the same color as the living room. The coat closet was fairly big, the bathroom was a decent size. The room across from the bathroom was a purple color. The master's bedroom was the biggest in the house. It was plain white though. The room across from the master's was a turquoise color. At the end of the hallway was a linen closet. The basement was a very light pink color. There was a room across from the basement, that room was a blue color. There was a "Harry Potter" closet and a bathroom which was the same color as the room. Then there was the storage room which was just the basement unfinished.

"I like it," Jade was the first one to respond.

"But there is only four rooms?" Cat asked confused.

"Well, we thought that Beck and Jade should have the master's, the room across from the master's would be a guest room, Robbie, Connor, and I could share the room across from the bathroom, and Tori and Cat could take the downstairs bedroom," Andre said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Sorry I was gone so long. Unfortunately I am going to my cottage with no wifi so I won't be able to update till at least next Sunday. Thought I'd give you this though! **

"So, girls, going to tell us what jobs you got?" Robbie asked after everyone agreed to the living situation. Beck went to go talk about buying the house.

"Tori and I got jobs at Target! But they wouldn't let Jade get a job there because they were scared she yell at customers," Cat said.

Beck came back at this time. "What about you Jade?" Andre asked the scowling Jade.

"I get to be a kids counselor at a before school and after program!" Jade said sarcastically happy.

"How the heck did you get rejected by Target but you get to be a kid's counselor? Andre asked looking beyond confused.

"I don't know, anyway I'm starting tomorrow," Jade replied before looking at Beck.

"Yep, we got the house," Beck smiled.

The next morning Jade woke up early and left at around 6:00 in the morning and walked. Since the school was close they had decided Jade would walk and the other two would take the van. As she predicted it did take about an hour to get there.

When everyone else woke up- at 9:00- they were like zombies as they all stayed up late.

"Where's Jade?" Andre wondered. At that exact moment Jade walked through the front door to see everyone still in their pajamas. "There's Jade!"

"Shut up and good night," Jade said going to her room.

"Wasn't she supposed to be there from six to eight?" Cat said.

"Yeah, but she walked there," Beck said.

Beck at that moment went to his bedroom. Jade was laying under the covers with one leg poking out from the blanket.

"Hey, baby," Beck said lightly.

"Leave me alone, those kids can be so annoying," Jade mumbled.

Beck laid down and put his arm around Jade where she snuggled in and fell asleep.

Tori and Cat left for their jobs taking Andre, Robbie, and Connor with them. Jade woke up at twelve and started to make Beck and her lunch. Though when she could start smelling it she ran to the bathroom and threw up her cereal she had that morning. That was the thing that woke up Beck and sat with her in the bathroom.

Beck threw out the lunch Jade had been making and just made salad for him and Jade. Jade eventually came out of the bathroom with a sudden realization on her face.

Beck and Jade quietly ate their lunch then walked over to the mall to meet their friends. When they got there they found Connor, Robbie, and Andre in the bookstore. Connor ran to Jade and demanded to be picked up. Jade laughed and picked him up.

"Hey guys!" Robbie said bonding over to the couple.

"How'd you get here?"

"We walked,"

"Andre I need you to drive me to the school know!" Jade said all of sudden and then made a mad dash out of the store. Andre followed her and grabbed her from behind and directed her in the right way. Jade got to her job with three minutes to spare.

"Nice timing, Jade," one of her coworkers said.

"Thanks, what's your name again?" Jade asked.

"Mae,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ello! I am so sorry for taking so long! I was at my volunteer work from 7 am- 5:30 pm and had no time. For the rest of this week I am taking it off! Hope to update more! Plus I've been thinking of starting a contest! PM me if interested! Happy reading! **_  
_

Mae was nice, Jade decided. She helped Jade and showed her the ropes. Like where everything was and how to play games that the children really like.

Almost all of the kids had taken an interest in Jade seeing as she was new and dressed in solely black.

After her shift Mae gave Jade a ride home. Jade walked into her home finding all four boys trying, and failing, to make dinner.

"Jade! Finally! Help?" Andre said, Jade laughed and did the rest of the work.

Cat and Tori came soon after and helped Jade.

"Dinner!" Cat screeched which made all the boys come down in a second.

They had previously decided exactly where everyone would sit, Jade and Connor by the window, Beck as the head next to Jade, Cat on his right, Robbie next to Cat, Andre next to Robbie, and Tori at the foot of the table.

And all was going well until….

"Connor stop kicking me!" Jade screamed.

"I'm not!"  
"You're the only one with a foot that size! It has to be you!"

"Jadey, I didn't,"

And then Beck started cooking the brownies which made Jade run to the bathroom and throw up all the dinner she just eaten.

Tori came in a few minutes later. "Jade, you don't think?"

"I don't know, Tori,"

"Here, I bought this when Beck told me about lunch,"

"He told you," Jade hissed.

"Just take it,"

Tori left Jade alone and then she came out.

"It's positive," Jade said before destroying the stick.

"Yay!" Tori said.

"Shut up, I'm going to the living room," Jade said.

"Jade! Stop leaving you scissors everywhere!" Andre screamed.

"I didn't take any scissors with me nor did I buy any, so you can't blame me!"

Andre sighed.

"Beck, we need to talk,"

Everyone, except Tori and Connor looked almost shocked and possibly scared.

"Yes?"

"In our room,"

Beck followed Jade to their bedroom.

"You're not breaking up with me, right?"

"No, no of course not, unless you want to,"

Out in the living room was quiet except for Connor playing with some trains that Cat had bought him.

And then came an excited screech and Jade laughing. Connor ran to the room and busted the door open.

"Jadey!" He screeched before tackling her.

"Hey, buddy,"

"Why are you so happy?"

"You'll find out later,"

That night, Connor had insisted on sleeping with Jade and Beck in their bed. Beck allowed saying it would be good practice.

That morning Mae picked Jade up. They had worked an agreement that Mae would pick up and drive Jade to the school.

"So, why are you so happy?" Mae asked.

"No reason, can't I just be happy?"

"In the three days I have met you, you have never been this happy, what is up?"

"Just stay at my house for dinner tomorrow night,"

That night Beck took Jade to the doctor where they gave the okay.

The next night Mae drove Jade home. Though Jade had to pull Mae into the house.

"Hello Jade, Jade's friend," Andre said before Connor came running into the room and demanding his sister to pick him up.

"Is Beck here?"

"Beck!" Andre screamed.

"What? What? Is something wrong? Did someone die?" Beck asked coming into the kitchen.

"No," Jade said, "Mae, this is Beck, Andre, and Connor, boys this is Mae,"

They exchanged hellos and stuff before the four adults attempted making dinner. It was done just in time for Tori and Cat to come through the door.

"How would we have dinner if Jade wasn't here," In the first week of living together they realized how great a cook Jade was.

"You would be eating frozen dinners, anyways, Tori, Cat, Mae, Mae, Tori, Cat," Jade said before everyone sat down.

Everyone was talking together at dinner including Mae, though Connor seemed very interested into her and talked to her nonstop.

"Jade and I have some news," Beck said smiling. "She's pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ello! There's a little Tandre romance because I figured I had to. Hopefully I didn't murder it too badly! Anyway severe weather will soon play a part in the story again! We will just have to wait. I realized a last chapter that it was called Severe Weather and there's been few instances, so I figured out another place! Read and Review! Happy reading! **

Everyone offered congratulations except for Connor. Which was expected seeing as it was likely he didn't know.

"Connor, do you understand?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, Jadey's going to have a baby," Connor said before bolting to his room.

"I'm going to talk to him," Jade said standing up and walking down the hall.

Jade entered the boy's room where she found Connor sitting on the bed playing with his train. For a two year old he was smart.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Jade asked softly.

"You're going to forget about me, that's what happened when mommy had her other baby,"

"What? Suzie was never pregnant, nor did she have another child," Jade stated confused.

"Yes she did! You were just never home! She had the baby two months ago and mommy forgot all about me! They took the baby on a trip, that's why you were left with me,"

How Jade missed all of that stunned her but she had no reason not to believe him.

"I will never forget about you, I'm not like Suzie, okay? I promise," Jade said before Connor launched himself into a hug.

"Thank you for dinner, but I have to head home, bye everyone," Mae said before exiting the house.

Beck went into Connor to discover his girlfriend and her brother both asleep on his bed. Beck decided it best to leave them alone.

* * *

The next two weeks were normal until Beck brought up a dreaded subject.

"Names,"

"Not until I find out the gender," Jade told him.

"I like the name Jordan," Beck said.

"No unisex names,"

"What about Olivia?"

"Possibly,"

"Cannon for a boy?"

"No!"

"Polly?"

"Like Polly Pockets? No,"

"Jade you are impossible,"

"I don't want to think of names until I know the gender,"

Both had completely forgot that all of the others were in the living room. The room Beck and Jade were in.

"You should name her after a color or jewel, like yours, Jade," Cat said happily.

"How do you know it's a girl? Maybe it's a boy! I'm going to my room," Jade said before angrily stomping away to her room.

This behavior had been normal over the past few days. She would get mad at the littlest things and then stalk off to her room so she could be alone. Cat had been unlucky enough to experience Jade after she went to her room.

* * *

Then the day that Beck and Jade had been anxiously waiting for. They were going to finally find out the gender, so they could finally discuss names.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes,"

Everyone was nervously sitting in the living room anxiously waiting to find out the gender of the baby. Connor seemed pretty oblivious to the whole thing.

And then the back door opened.

"So?" Tori prompted looking at the couple expectantly.

"So what?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why do you guys look so nervous?" Beck asked.

Andre then hit Beck across the chest, "Spit it out!"

Jade and Beck just laughed.

"It's a girl," Jade said smirking.

"Finally," Tori said and then followed the rest of the house with congratulations.

"So, Olivia?" Beck asked yet again for the millionth time since they found out the gender.

"I already told you Olivia Oliver is not happening!"

"Why isn't she taking your last name?"

That sentence led to Jade crying and running to her room. Where she wouldn't come out until dinner, and that was only for the food. She ignored Beck until he went to bed.

* * *

"So, Tori," Andre started as they were the only two left out in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, umm, what's your favorite brand of ice cream?"

"Andre that is not the question you were planning on asking but it is chocolate,"

"Umm, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure!" Tori said excitedly kissed Andre's cheek and then went to her bedroom.

Andre was surprised that she accepted so quickly but was happy nonetheless.

The next day Tori and Andre got dressed up and he took her to a restaurant called Monica's

They both ended up having a great time and Andre and Tori officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, which excited them greatly.

The only thing that made their night bad was when they got home Beck and Jade were fighting and Jade was about to throw something at Beck before Andre grabbed it out of her hand.

Andre and Tori went downstairs and just talked for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Sorry for abandoning all of you! I've danced five and a half hours the last two days so you should be happy you got this because I am hurting, a lot. Anyways, Happy reading!**

* * *

"Anna,"

"Too common,"

"Annabelle,"

"Sounds like a cow name,"

"Ryan,"

"For a girl? No!"

That had been going on for weeks on end and everyone was very annoyed by it.

"Beck, Beck I don't feel good," Jade said in the middle of the night and then they discovered blood.

Beck rushed her to the hospital where they told them that it should be okay and Jade just has to stay on bed rest.

Quickly everyone realizes that Jade on bed rest equals a screaming Jade.

Then came the day where everyone had to go out and do something at the same time, which meant Jade would be left alone for 4 solid hours in the afternoon.

She was on strict orders that Jade was not allowed to leave her room unless an emergency happened.

And then they were gone. Jade was happy and turned on her radio and falling asleep. That is until the radio started beeping loudly and instructing her to go downstairs as there was a tornado.

Jade hurried down as quickly as possible and situated herself on the couch. She then took out her phone only to discover she had no service.

Then the indescribable pain came. Jade was alone, there was a tornado outside, and to top it all off Jade was having a baby. By herself. In the basement.

Then she felt the need to push and pushed until her little girl came out. Jade quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby up. Then Jade checked the TV to see if there was any updates. There was none other than the tornado was still outside and to stay downstairs.

Jade tried to calm the baby while waiting for the storm to calm down. The baby had finally stopped crying when a tree cracked and fell down. Then she started crying all over again.

Beck was with Cat and Robbie hanging out at the mall when the storm hit, everyone was instructed to go to the storm space.

Cat was crying and Robbie was trying to calm her down. Beck was trying to call Jade put she wouldn't pick up.

Tori and Andre were at a restaurant and it so happened to have a basement so everyone crowded down in the basement.

Finally the news crew said it was safe to go outside. Jade took advantage of that and ran out to her neighbor's house barely noticing the tree that lay next to the house.

The neighbor opened the door with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my phone is knocked out and I just had her, and no one is home," Jade said quickly.

The neighbor quickly ushered her into the car and raced the new mother and baby to the hospital.

Beck, Cat, and Robbie all raced to their house only to find that there was no one at the house. Beck went to the neighbor's house that was also empty. He tried the next house in which he found out that a young girl carrying a towel had gone to that house and then they were driving somewhere.

Cat, Robbie, and Beck all piled in his car before driving to the hospital. Beck got out of the car quickly and ran to the front desk.

"I need to see Jade West," Beck said.

"She should be in room 85," the receptionist said politely.

Beck nodded thanks before he hurried down to the room. When he got there Jade was sitting and holding onto a tiny baby.

"Beck!" Jade cried happily. Beck quickly sat down next to Jade and took the tiny baby out of her hands.

"Do you know what we should name her?" Beck asked as he stared down at the baby in his hands.

"I want her middle name to be Joy,"

"I think that is very pretty and how about Iris Joy?" Beck suggested.

"I like that,"

_Iris Joy Oliver _

_ 7lbs 3oz _

_ 21 inches_

_ Clearville, Iowa_

_ Parents: Beck Oliver and Jade West _


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Hey I didn't like the other one so I rewrote the ending. Happy reading!**_  
_

"Cat! Jade! Mae! You look beautiful!" Tori gushed over her two friends.

All girls were wearing bridesmaid's dresses. Tori was wearing her wedding dress. It was Tori and Andre's wedding.

Connor and Iris ran into the girls dressing room. Both tugged on Jade's skirt. She picked both children up.

"Yes?"

"Daddy says Uncle Andre and Uncle Robbie are ready!" Iris said bouncing in her arms.

"Okay. We have to wait for Aunt Tori to get ready though,"

Iris was the flower girl, she was wearing a white dress with a lavender sash. Connor was the ring bearer, he was in a black tux with a lavender undershirt. Cat, Mae, and Jade were all wearing lavender dresses. Tori was in a white wedding dress with a sweet heart neckline and subtle ruffles at the bottom.

Within the next hour Tori and Andre were married. Iris was irritable through most of it but she got over it eventually.

*Three weeks later*

Cat realized that it had been two years since any of them had seen their parents but nevertheless she called them.

"Mommy?" Cat's voice whimpered.

"Cat? Is that really you? Oh my, I love hearing your voice! Where have you been?

"Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and I ran to Iowa. Along with Jade's half- brother, Connor! Beck and Jade also have a daughter named Iris. She's adorable," Cat ranted to her mother.

"That sounds great, Cat, listen the others parents are really worried-"

"Even Jade's?" Cat's voice sounding shocked.

"Yes, so you kids are alright?"

"Yes, but Mommy, can you talk to the West's and ask them to send something?"

*One month later*

Connor and Iris came running into the master suit.

"Mommy!" "Jadey!" They both yelled.

"What?" Jade asked tiredly.

"Today is your birthday!" Connor screamed.

"Oh yeah," Jade said before rolling over to go back to sleep.

Four little hands started on tugging Jade's hands and eventually tugged her to the kitchen.

"Sleeping beauty's awake!" Andre said.

"Why are you here, you have your own place?" Jade asked.

"It's your birthday, now come on we're opening presents!" Andre yelled pulling her to the living room.

Most of the things Jade got were scissors. Beck got her a necklace that was gold with some red beads.

"Now mine!" Cat shouted pulling a box over.

"Cat this is huge," Cat nodded and prompted her to opened.

"Oh my god!" Jade excited screech came as Cat helped her lift the gift out. There sitting on the living room floor was the dollhouse from her parents house.

"How?"

"I called my parents," Cat answered.

Jade excitedly hugged Cat.


End file.
